Road to Infinity War
by blackknight11757
Summary: [Amazing Spider-Man and Avengers Crossover] Takes place between Civil War (AU) and Infinity War (AU). Spider-Man/Scarlet Witch Pairing.
1. The Escape

**The Escape**

Wanda is in the cell with a collar around her neck. Still saddened that her relationship with Peter has to end. She was so happy that she and Peter confess their love to each other. With the Accords in place, they found themselves on different sides. Now she is locked up for her crimes against the Accords.

"Hey, Wanda. I never got to say this, I'm sorry. I didn't know about you and Peter." Clint said.

"We didn't want anyone to know. We could have complicate things." Wanda said.

"Hey, no one is breaking any bylaws. You're both adults and you're allow to have feelings. If I knew, I would never break you out of the compound. You two would still be together." Clint said.

"Wait, she and Spider-Man? They're together, really?" Scott said.

"They were." Clint said

"Wow." Scott said.

"You have anyone, Tic Tac?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but I don't know if that's still possible after this." Scott said.

"Well, after this, I don't think that's ever possible." Sam said.

"Don't be so negative, Sam." Clint said.

"He's right, Clint." Wanda said

"Wanda." Clint said.

"I'll have to cut myself from Peter's life." Wanda said.

"Hey, don't listen to Stark." Clint said.

"Clint, Peter has a life, he has his aunt to think about. I don't want to complicate his live more than it already is." Wanda said.

"I understand. I can't imagine what my family is been through. Their dad being locked up." Clint said.

"Same here. My daughter must be wondering where I am now." Scott said.

"You have a daughter?" Clint said.

"Her name is Cassie. When I got out, I went to see her on her birthday, she was so happy to see me. Now, that I'm locked up, I can't imagine what she must be feeling. I screw things up again as always." Scott said.

"Hey, I'm sure that things will work for you, Tic Tac." Sam said.

"Thanks." Scott said.

Later as everyone is in their cells, they noticed that everything is quiet. Unknown to them, Steve manage to sneak into the Raft. He took out the guards and manage to disable the alarms. He then approached the cell. Sam is happy to see Steve.

"Cap." Sam said.

"Sam." Steve said.

"Glad to see that you're alright. Did you stop the doctor?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but there was a complication." Steve said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"I'll explain when we get out." Steve said.

Steve activates the controls to open the cells. Their cells are opened. Unknown to them, one of the guards regained consciousness, he alerts Ross about the break in.

"Time to go." Steve said.

Steve went to help Wanda, he took off the collar around her neck, freed her hands from the jacket.

"Wanda, can you stand?" Steve said.

"Yeah." Wanda replied.

She then joins the other. They arrived at the storage room. Sam got back his Falcon suit and his pack. Clint retrieved his gear.

"Where's your suit?" Steve said.

"It's safe. Away from Stark and Ross." Scott said.

"That's good." Steve said.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have to explain to Hank and Hope that I took the suit to help you guys." Scott said.

"I'm guessing that they're not gonna be happy that you took it." Sam said.

"Alright, lets get to the pad." Steve said.

They arrived at the pad, Steve used the control to open the hatch and lift the pad. They arrived outside to see the ocean.

"Okay, now what?" Sam said.

"Wait for it." Steve said.

They see the Quinjet coming in. It lands on the pad and the ramp opens. They all got inside and they see Natasha piloting.

"Time to go, boys." Natasha said.

The quinjet lifts off and flies away from the Raft.

At the compound, Tony is informed by Ross that there is a breakout at the Raft. Peter noticed something is up with Tony.

"Tony, what's going on?" Peter ask.

"The Raft, there was a breakout, everyone escaped." Tony said.

"Wanda?" Peter said.

"Yeah, she escaped with the others. She's free. I gotta go." Tony said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

Tony left on his chopper, Peter is relieved to hear that Wanda is free. He wished that he and Wanda could be together again. He still has responsibilities as both Peter Parker and Spider-Man.

Meanwhile, the quinjet landed somewhere in Canada, under the cover of trees.

"We're safe for now. How's everyone?" Steve said.

"We're good. Thanks to you." Sam said.

"I'm glad that you guys are free, but I have to go back to the farm and see my family." Clint said.

"Clint, Tony knows where your family is. You think that's wise to see your family after you broke out of prison." Steve said.

"Maybe not, but I can't just turn my back on them. Please understand." Clint said.

"I understand. If this is what you want Clint, then we'll drop you off at the farm. Hope you know what you are doing." Natasha said.

"Yeah, me too." Clint said.

"Do you mind dropping me off there too." Scott said.

"Scott?" Steve said.

"I got a daughter to think about. I'll have to find a way to get my life back. I can't be seperated from her a second time." Scott said.

"I don't mind if he tags along." Clint said.

"Well, I can't stop you two. If this is what you want, then we'll drop you two off at the farm. I hope that things work out for you both." Steve said.

"Thanks, Cap." Clint said.

"You're welcome. If you two need us, we'll be there." Steve said.

Later the Quinjet dropped off Clint and Scott at the farm. Clint and Scott waved them goodbye as it flies away.

Sam pilots the Quinjet as they head for Europe to go underground. Steve noticed that Wanda has been quiet ever since they escaped the Raft.

"Something on your mind?" Steve said.

"Is it that obvious?" Wanda said.

"Nat, she might have mentioned something about you and Peter." Steve said.

"You know?" Wanda said.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed how close you two are, the way you look at each other." Steve said.

"We didn't want anyone to know, our relationship is... complicated." Wanda said.

"It's okay, Wanda. I'm happy that Peter was able to open up his heart to you. You both deserve each other." Steve smiled.

"I'm not so sure anymore. He's still a registered hero and I'm a fugitive. I'll have to stay away from him to keep him safe." Wanda said.

"I'm sorry that pulled you into this." Steve said.

"Don't be, I made my choice. Now I have to make this one, for Peter." Wanda said.

"Hey, I'm sure that one day, you two will be together again. That's a promise." Steve said.

Wanda smiled. "Thank You."

Steve walks to Natasha.

"I'm glad that Wanda found someone to be with, never imagined that it was Peter." Steve said.

"Well, they sure know how to connect." Natasha said.

"I'm guessing that they gave into their feelings and kissed." Steve said.

"Yeah, and some... other things." Natasha said.

"Like what?" Steve said.

Natasha said nothing. Steve could tell from Nat's facial expression that there's more to it that just a kiss. He figured out what Peter and Wanda might have done after the kiss. Steve already knows about what happened between Peter and Gwen, the private thing. He never imagined that Peter and Wanda did it.

"Oh!" Steve said.

"Yeah." Natasha said.

"Wow." Steve said.

Wanda closes her eyes to sleep. She found herself in Peter's house. She see Peter in his bedroom. He pulls out a thumb drive from his pocket. He then looks at the mirror and see Wanda in it.

"Peter." Wanda said.

He turns around to see nothing. She wakes up to find the Quinjet still in the air.

"Are you alright?" Natasha said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dose off." Wanda said.

"After what you went through in the Raft, I don't blame you. Get some sleep." Natasha said.

She laid down to rest. She felt that she was reaching Peter, and that it was real. Could it be her powers or something else? She drifts back to sleep as the Quinjet still flies to Europe.


	2. The Call

**The Call**

Wanda is in her apartment in Scotland, she settled in for months. She is sleeping in her bed. She begins to dream again recently. She already reached out to Peter and seen her kissing Mary Jane until her saw Wanda's face and broke it off.

Now Wanda finds herself in her old quarters, Peter is inside confined to the compound, Wanda read his mind, she learned that his Aunt and Mary Jane were kidnapped by Harry Osborn.

"They're wrong about you." Wanda said.

"No, they're right. This is all my fault. I let them get away because I was blind. I underestimated Harry, he spent years planning everything, attacked me at my most vulnerable. He's got me cornered and powerless. May and Mary Jane are in his hands now. I failed them" Peter said.

"Not yet, you can still save them." Wanda said.

"Wanda, I can't. All I do is screw up and the people I love pay for my mistakes. Ben... Captain Stacy... Dr. Connors... Gwen... now May and Mary Jane." Peter said.

"I know, but they need you. You're not a menace, you're a hero. Before you joined the Avengers, before the Accords, you fought to save a lot of lives no matter what anyone said about you or ask permission. You can still do that. Be the hero they need, the man I fell in love with. It's not too late." Wanda said.

"How? How does Cap do this?" Peter wonders.

"He heard something from Sharon Carter once, he said compromise where you can, where you can't, don't, even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree and look in the eye and say, no you move." Wanda said.

"Those were some nice words." Peter said.

"You can do it, Peter. I believe in you." Wanda said.

"I wish you were here. I need you." Peter said

"I'll always be with you. I love you." Wanda said.

Wanda woke up from talking to Peter. She knew that Peter is in trouble. She got off the bed, got dressed and walk out the apartment.

She went to see Steve, Natasha, and Sam. They were inside the quinjet hidden outside of Edinburgh.

"We got the call, Wanda. Tell us what this is all about." Steve said.

"It's about Peter, I believe that he's in trouble." Wanda said.

"What makes you say that?" Steve said.

"Because I was communicating with him." Wanda said.

"What do you mean communicating? Wanda, its too risky to reach out to him." Steve said.

"I didn't use a telephone or computer. I use my powers to speak with him." Wanda said.

"Okay, we're all confused. Can you be more specific." Sam said.

"Peter and I have a bond with our minds. I can reach out to him." Wanda explained.

"I see. What happened to Peter?" Natasha said.

"He tries to save his aunt against Ross's orders. He got taken and is confined to the compound." Wanda said.

"Wait, his aunt is in danger?" Steve said.

"It was Harry Osborn, the same guy who killed Gwen years. He's behind all this. I talked with Peter, convincing him to save his Aunt, even if it meant going against the Accords." Wanda said.

"Well, you succeeded. You guys need to see this." Natasha said.

Natasha shows them a tablet. Ross has called a press conference.

 _"As of two hours ago, Spider-Man has broken out_ _of the compound and freed a criminal who goes by the name Black Cat._ _He has violated the Accords too many times and is considered to a criminal. These are the faces of two_ _most wanted criminals." Ross said._

Ross reveled the pictures of Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy to the world.

"Now everyone know." Wanda said.

 _"His name is Peter Parker_ , _he goes by the name Spider-Man, and his accomplice's name is Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat._ _They are considered to be dangerous. I have issued warrants for there arrest and shoot-to-kill orders if_ _they resist. Make no mistake, they will be found and brought to justice._ _" Ross said._

"Can't believe that this happening. He's tries to do the right thing and they treat him like a criminal." Wanda said.

"I know, Wanda, I know. We may need to back him up if this begins to unravel." Steve said.

"Wait, you want to help him? Did you forget that he tried to arrest us back in Germany?" Sam said.

"I know what he did, Sam. Let's not pretend like he did anything wrong, We've done our share too. He tried to save us from getting killed. Would you have done the same thing for him?" Steve said.

"Yeah, you're right. Despite what happened, I take a bullet for him. He's still one of ours, we take care of our own." Sam said.

"We all would. So what the plan?" Natasha said.

"We're still hours away, even on the Quinjet. All we can do is hope that Tony would help him." Steve said.

"You still trust Tony, even after what happened in Siberia? You sure he's not just going to take down Peter like he tried to do with you?" Sam said.

"I not sure. But I do know for sure that he cares for Peter. He'll do whatever he can to help him." Steve said.

"I hope so, Steve. If he doesn't, we'll have to help Peter ourselves." Natasha said.

"I know, we'll have to risk exposing ourselves. I wouldn't ask you to do this if you want to." Steve said.

"We know, let us know when we're needed." Sam said.

"I'm in. I like the little spider." Natasha said.

"I'm in too. I don't want him to end up in the Raft like I did." Wanda said.

"Neither do I. Then we all agree. Let's wait and see what happens." Steve said.

Later the next day, they saw on the news that Oscorp is completely destroyed. The Sinister Six has been captured by the Avengers. May Parker and Mary Jane Watson were rescued. Peter and Felicia are still at large. Looks like Tony helped Peter after all.

He then got a call from his burner phone. It's Tony that is calling.

"Tony?" Steve said.

 _"I need a favor." Tony said._

"I know what it's about." Steve said.

 _"Look, I wouldn't be making this call. But I'm doing it for Peter." Tony said._

"I know you are. Tell me what you need?" Steve said.

 _"Write this down, I giving you coordinates where you can pick him up." Tony said._

Steve writes it down on a pad.

"I got it. I'll make sure he gets out the states safely." Steve said.

 _"I'm counting on you to keep him safe." Tony said._

"I will." Steve said.

Tony hanged up as Steve puts it away.

"He's still mad at you?" Natasha said.

"That obvious?" Steve said.

"Your face says it all." Natasha said.

"Here, Sam." Steve said.

Steve gave Sam the coordinates to pick up Peter. He enters it and got its location.

"Looks like a grassland. Think that it could be a trap?" Sam said.

"I don't know. Either way, we need to get to Peter before Ross does. Sam, can you take the Quinjet and pick him up?" Sam said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"I'll go." Wanda said.

"You sure about this?" Steve said.

"If it was Bucky, would you go?" Wanda said.

Steve smiled. " Okay, go. Bring Peter home."

Wanda and Sam boarded the Quinjet. Sam pilots it and it lifts of the ground. It fies to America.

"Hang on, Peter. I'm coming." Wanda said.


	3. Ben Reilly

**Ben Reilly**

The Quinjet is flying back to Scotland after picking up Peter from the states. Wanda sees Peter resting his eyes after being pick up. After fighting the Sinister Six all night and hiding from the government, he hardly slept. Wanda walks over to him and place her hand on his forehead. Peter then begins to wake up.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Wanda said.

"Jokes now, huh." Peter smiles.

Wanda leans in closer and kisses him.

"Hey you two. Not in the Quinjet." Sam said.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the skies, Sam." Peter said.

"Wise guy." Sam said.

The quinjet is preparing for a landing. Peter went to the cockpit and looks out the window.

"Welcome to Scotland." Sam said.

The Quinjet found a place to hide the Quinjet, someplace far and outside of Edinburgh. It landed on the ground as Steve and Natasha were waiting. The ramp opens, Peter, Wanda, and Sam walk down.

"Whoa, you two look different the last time I saw." Peter said.

Steve extends his hand and Peter shook it. He then hugs Peter.

"It's good to see you again, son." Steve said.

"You too, Cap." Peter said.

"Hi, Pete." Natasha said.

Natasha hugs Peter then kisses his cheek.

"Nat. Like the new look." Peter said.

"Oh, thanks." Natasha smiled.

"I didn't think you'd help me, considering last time we saw each other." Peter said.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Wanda said.

"For what, Wanda?" Peter said.

"For leaving to help Steve. I didn't want to go at first, but I couldn't turn my back on those who needed my help. I ruined what we have. Would you forgive me?" Wanda said.

"Wanda, you never did anything wrong. Besides, I'm the one who should be asking you for forgiveness. I'm sorry for everything. You were right, Cap. The Accords were a mistake. I wanted to be responsible and make the right choices for everyone. But I just couldn't stand by and watch the people I care about suffer." Peter said.

"Yeah, but you were right too. My actions broke the team apart, I allow my friendship with Bucky to cloud my judgment. I broke the law to help him, I betrayed Tony's trust." Steve said.

"But he was innocent." Peter said.

"Not to Tony." Steve said.

"You did the right thing, Cap. You stopped him from crossing a line he could never return from. Nothing he does would change what happened to his parents. Revenge isn't the answer." Peter said.

"I know, but Tony still doesn't see it that way." Steve said.

"Give it time, he can't stay mad at you. One day, he'll learn to forgive you." Peter said.

"Thank you, son. It was a brave thing you did. Took courage to give up your freedom to save lives." Steve said.

"Thanks, as long as they're safe. That all that matter to me." Peter said.

"Well, its getting late. You must be tired from everything. Wanda, why don't you help Peter settle in. We can talk about helping him blend in tomorrow." Natasha said.

"Sure. Let's go, Peter." Wanda said.

Peter went with Wanda to her apartment. He enter to see that she is already settled in.

"Wow, you sure know how to live." Peter said.

"Well, there's nothing to do but blend in and live the normal life." Wanda said.

Wanda then notice an odor from Peter.

"Have you showered?" Wanda said.

"You noticed. I couldn't stop at a motel or a gas station to clean myself up without attracting attention." Peter said.

"Go ahead and use the shower. I'll get you some towels." Wanda said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

He put his backpack down and enters the bathroom. He turns on the water and strips out of his clothes. He enters and cleans up. Wanda grabbed some clean towel. She was at the door until she decided to enter the bathroom.

She sees Peter behind the curtains. She then strips out of her clothes. She opens the curtains and Peter sees her, all of her. He couldn't help but stare, and his heart is beating.

"Wow." Peter said.

"Mind if I help?" Wanda smiled.

"Sure." Peter smiled.

She enter to help clean Peter. She then leans in and kisses him. They kissed each other as the water drops on them.

Later after the shower, they ended up in the bed, covered under the blanket. Wanda is on top of him, kissing him. They are having intercourse with each other, a night of passion. They missed this, after being apart for months. Later, they're done with consummating and laid to rest.

"Wow, I forgot what it was like." Peter smiled.

"So have I, good night, Peter." Wanda said.

Wanda kissed Peter.

"Goodnight, Wanda." Peter said.

Wanda rest her head on Peter's chest and sleeps, Peter closed his eyes and sleeps.

In the next morning, Steve, Sam, and Natasha were waiting for Peter and Wanda.

"Where are those two?" Sam said.

"Well, I can guess." Natasha said.

Sam figured out what those two might be doing.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. They didn't waste anytime getting busy." Sam said.

"Give them a break, Sam. They've been apart for months." Natasha said.

"You're not going to say anything, Cap?" Sam said.

"It's not our business." Steve said.

"I'll go see them later, when they're all woken up and not busy." Natasha said.

Later at the apartment, Peter is in bed and wakes up to see Wanda not in it. He got off and put on his sweats. He stretched his arms up high.

"Wanda?" Peter said.

"I'm here." Wanda said.

Peter came in the kitchen wearing his sweats and see Wanda wearing a white t-shirt he was going to put on.

"Coffee?" Wanda said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

Wanda hands him a mug and he drinks coffee.

"How was your sleep?" Wanda said.

"It was great, but I hardly slept." Peter smiled.

Wanda giggled. "Yeah, me too. I missed this. Being with you, having you so close."

"So what now?" Peter said.

"Well I thought I make you breakfast, you must be starving." Wanda said.

"Yeah, I could have a bite." Peter said.

Peter leans in and kisses Wanda. They then hear a knock. Peter went to see who it might be. He opens to see Natasha. She notice that Peter is in his sweats and Wanda wearing a t-shirt. She can guess what they did last night.

"Sorry if this is a bad time." Natasha said.

"Oh, no. She and I were just... catching up." Peter said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Natasha said.

"Come in. I'm gonna put something on." Peter said.

Peter pulls out a black t shirt from his backpack and put is on.

"Coffee?" Wanda said.

"Sure. Black." Natasha said.

Wanda hands Natasha a black coffee. Natasha drank it in.

"I see that you two didn't waste anytime catching up with each other." Natasha said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that you didn't come to talk about our love life." Peter said.

"No, I'm here to help you blend in. You'll need to learn to how to hide yourself in plain sight. You'll need to stay out of trouble and avoid fights if possible. Anyone could get footage of you in a fight, and attract the attention of the authorities.Do you understand." Natasha said.

"Yeah, understood." Peter said.

"Okay, good. I see that you haven't shaved yet." Natasha said.

"Oh, uh, no." Peter said.

"Ok, that's good. Keep the facial hair. You'll need to change your haircolor." Natasha said.

"Are you suggesting that I go blond? No way." Peter said.

"Well, if that's unacceptable, then you can change your hairstyle. Let you hair grow." Natasha said.

"That I can do." Peter said.

"Good, we'll need to work on getting you a new name. Any thoughts on the new name?" Natasha said.

Peter thinks of a new name. Of all the names, the name Ben popped up. He'll need a last name. He remember May's maiden name, Reilly.

"How about Ben Reilly." Peter said.

"Ben Reilly, That would work." Natasha said.

"I like it." Wanda said.

Weeks later, Peter lets his hair grow into a different hairstyle, he has small facial hairs, he also wears glasses even though he did need any. Natasha came back with a camera.

"Okay, hold still." Natasha said.

She took the picture. She used it to create a fake ID and passport. Peter now goes by the name Ben Reilly.


	4. Scotland

**Scotland**

Peter woke up very early in the morning to see Wanda in her nightgown still sleeping. He got to put on his sweats and sneakers. He puts on his t shirt and his hoodie. He walks out the door. The sun is barely rising, he then jogs around Edinburgh. He runs to see Steve, Sam, and Natasha jogging.

"On your left." Peter smiles.

Peter ran passed Steve as he is faster. Sam smiles as he is enjoying see someone ran

"Wise guy." Steve smiled.

Steve ran faster to catch up with Peter. Sam and Natasha didn't bother running fast to catch up with them. They would never catch up. Peter and Steve ran as they reached the park. Peter got there first, Steve arrived later.

Steve smiled and chuckled. "You're surprisingly fast, given that you usually web sling off buildings. Or maybe I'm getting too old."

"I'll admit, I was worry that you might have tired out. Maybe I could have slow down a bit for you." Peter said.

"Keep laughing, son. I see that Sam and Nat still hasn't catched up yet." Steve said.

"So what now?" Peter said.

"Now, we spar." Steve said.

Peter and Steve spar. Peter throw the first punch, Steve blocked with his arms. Peter then throws another punch, Steve avoided the punch, got behind and locks his arms around Peter's head.

"You're making this too easy. Don't." Steve said.

"Okay, then." Peter replied.

Peter grabs Steve's arm and flips him over. He landed on the ground hard. Peter offered his hand and helped Steve get on his feet. Peter's skills in martial arts hasn't diminished despite being inactive as Spider-Man.

"I see that you're still sharp on your skills." Steve said.

"Some habits die hard. Had to keep myself busy. I'm used to fight criminals and saving lives." Peter said.

"I know the feeling. How is your life living with Wanda?" Steve said.

"It's been great, having plenty of time to spend with her, going on dates." Peter said.

"That's great. I'm happy for you both." Steve said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

Natasha and Sam caught up to them. They both stopped and are both exhausted.

"So, who won the jog?" Natasha said.

"He did." Steve said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Steve said.

"I wouldn't be lying if I said yes." Sam said.

"I see that you two got started on sparing. Who won?" Natasha said.

"He did, again." Steve admitted.

"What?" Sam said.

"I see that the sun is rising. I should get going. I need to get back before Wanda wakes up." Peter said.

"Okay, go." Steve said.

"Same time, tomorrow?" Peter said.

"Sure." Steve said.

Peter then jogged back to the apartment. He ran through the sidewalk, hardly any people awake. He reached outside the apartment. He enters the room to see Wanda still asleep. He went to take a shower to clean himself from the sweat he got from the jog.

Later, Wanda woke up to find Peter in the kitchen making breakfast. She smells something good being cooked.

"What are you making?" Wanda smiled.

"Wheatcakes, my favorite breakfast." Peter said.

"Sound great. How was your jog?" Wanda asks.

"You've noticed." Peter said.

"You've been doing that ever since you got here." Wanda said.

"I got to keep myself busy. I would have gone to get a job, but what if everyone recognise me. I can't risk being attracting attention to you. If you go back to the raft, you'll be tortured and experimented on. I can't allow that." Peter said.

"I don't want anything bad happen to you either. I don't you to end up like me." Wanda said.

Peter put his hand over hers and grab it.

"Hey, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise I'll protect you." Peter said.

"You really mean it. Don't you." Wanda said.

"Yes." Peter said.

Petet then hands her a plate of wheatcakes with butter on. She puts syrup on it, she then takes a bite.

"Mmm, these are great, how do you cook so good?" Wanda said.

"My aunt always cooks for the family, she passed the secret to making these wheatcakes. I thought I should learn so that she doesn't have to cook." Peter said.

"Because you don't like your aunt's cooking." Wanda said.

"That obvious?" Peter said.

"Yeah, but she's a great woman. She did a great job raising you." Wanda said.

"She did." Peter said.

"You still miss her, don't you?" Wanda said.

Peter still thinks about Aunt May. He made the hard choice. He gave up his identity and his freedom to save her and MJ.

"Everyday, but she deserves better. It's enough to know that she's safe." Peter said.

"Does she know about us?" Wanda asks.

"Sort of. When we together for the first time, when I got home, she knew that there is something going on with me. I couldn't tell her your name, but she knows I was seeing someone. She was happy, I wish that she could've met you." Peter said.

"Maybe one day. Oh, and MJ knows that I'm seeing you." Peter said.

"Right. You called out my name after you kissed her." Wanda said.

"Oh, Right. Well she kissed me. After I saw your face, I broke it off. I had to tell her that there's someone. But she put two and two together, she figured out that you're Wanda Maximoff and that I'm Spider-Man." Peter said.

"I'm glad that you told me. Hope you're not hiding anything else." Wanda said.

"No... Well, there was a time when Felicia kissed me." Peter said.

"Oh." Wanda said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"How was it?" Wanda said.

"She just surprised me. I did nothing but kissed her back. I'm sorry." Peter said.

"Peter, it's okay. I'm not mad... anymore. Thank you for being honest with me." Wanda said.

"You're welcome." Peter said.

"If you're not too busy, do you think you could go to the market and get groceries." Wanda said.

"Sure thing, honey." Peter smiled.

Peter leaned in and kissed Wanda. They act like a married couple, even though they're not. They promise to be honest and to protect each other. They are happy and enjoying their new life together.


	5. Parenthood

**Parenthood**

Wanda is in the park sitting on the bench, looking around other people, seeing them go on with their lives. She sees a mother and a daughter playing with their dog. The daughter threw the frisbee as the dog chases and caught the frisbee. She got the frisbee back, she throws again as it head near Wanda. Wanda picked it up and returns it to the girl.

"Here." Wanda said.

"Thank you." Girl smiled.

"Sure." Wanda said.

The girl went back to her mother. Wanda sees them, reminds her of the times she and Pietro had with their parents. Her mother would read them a story before bed and baking them a cake for their birthday. Even though they were poor, they were happy until their parents were killed. Wanda had some thoughts about being a mother herself, having a family.

Later she's back at the apartment, Peter cooking them dinner. He was cooking pasta and spaghetti sauce. Peter noticed that Wanda is being quiet.

"Wanda? Wanda?" Peter said.

"Huh, what is it?" Wanda said.

"Nothing, its just that you're being quiet. Something on your mind?" Peter said.

"Yeah, its gonna sound crazy." Wanda said.

"Try me." Peter said.

"I was... thinking about... having a baby." Wanda said.

"What? You serious?" Peter shocked.

"Yeah, don't you want to have kids?" Wanda said.

"Yeah, but are you sure we're ready for this?" Peter said.

"Are you saying we shouldn't try?" Wanda said.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that we should think things through. I know that we haven't been active as heroes in a while, but we're not exactly normal like everyone else." Peter said.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I'm sorry I brought this up." Wanda said.

"Hey, it's okay. There are time I thought about being a father. I guess it just wasn't my time yet." Peter said.

Peter and Wanda hugged each other. Peter then notice the water boiling.

"Oh! no!" Peter said.

He rushed to turn off the stove, he put on the mittens and got the pot in the sinks. Wanda giggled as Peter messed up.

"I think dinner might be a little late." Peter smiled.

Wanda giggled. "It's okay. I can wait."

Tomorrow morning, Peter got up to do his morning jog. He went outside to see Steve running.

"On your left." Steve said.

He ran past Peter. Peter decide to speed up to outrun Steve. They did a few jogs around town until they reached the park. Steve drank water and noticed that Peter is being quiet.

"Is their something on your mind, son?" Steve said.

"Did you... have thoughts about being a father?" Peter said.

"Once. I thought about settling down after the war with Peggy. That is until I was frozen in ice and woke up 70 years later. I guess I'll never know." Steve said.

"So you two didn't do the nasty in the pasty?" Peter jokes.

"What do you mean?" Steve said

"You know... the thing." Peter said.

Steve figures out what thing he is talking about. He meant if Steve and Peggy were together intimately. Unfortunately, they never did.

"Oh, uh, no, no, we didn't. Where is this coming from, son?" Steve smiled and chuckled.

"Wanda, she brought it to my attention. She wants to be a mother." Peter said.

"But you have doubts about it." Steve said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Why?" Steve said.

"I remembered the times I had with my parents. Those were the good times, until they left and I had to grow up without them. I get why they left, but my life changed after that." Peter said.

"You're afraid that you'll do the same thing." Steve said.

"I don't want that for my kid. Not to mention I made a lot of enemies who would hurt me and the ones I love. What kind of life would that be for a child? What if I'm not ready?" Peter said.

"I don't think anyone is ready to be a parent. And yeah, the world is a very dangerous place, I know that better than most. Whether you're ready or not, I think that you should give yourself a chance to raise a family. Trust me, I think that you make a great father." Steve said.

"You thinks so?" Peter said.

"I know so. If its what you want, then go ahead." Steve said.

"Thanks. For what its worth, I think you make a great father too, Cap." Peter said.

"Thanks. Maybe one day." Steve said

Meanwhile, Natasha went to see Wanda at her apartment. Wanda walked over to open the door for Natasha and let her in.

"Nat, thanks for coming." Wanda said.

"Sure, so what's this all about?" Natasha said.

"Well, I told Peter that I wanted to have a baby and be a mother." Wanda said.

"Really, and what did Peter say?" Natasha said.

"Well, he thinks that we're not ready." Wanda said.

"Well, maybe he's right." Natasha said.

"You agree?" Wanda said.

"There was a time that I wanted to be a mother myself." Natasha said.

"You did? Why didn't you?" Wanda said.

"I... was robbed of my chances of becoming a mother. It's a very complicated story. One that is hard to share." Natasha said.

Wanda could tell that the subject is haunting for Natasha.

"Okay, I won't pry." Wanda said.

"Thank you. But back to the matter at hand, you two are still young and have lots to do before you can become parents. Once you have a child, you'll both have a huge responsibility and be devoted to your child. If you two want to have children, then that's okay. Just make sure it's what you both want." Natasha said.

"I understand." Wanda said.

"Good. I think that you both would make great parents." Natasha said.

"Thank you." Wanda said.

Later at noon, Peter returned to the apartment to find Wanda in the kitchen. He put the groceries down on the table.

"Wanda." Peter said.

"Hi, Peter. How is the jog?" Wanda said.

"It's been great. There is something I want to tell you." Peter said.

"Oh, I also have something to say. Why don't you go first." Wanda said.

"Okay, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. If you want to be a mother and have a baby, then I'm with you." Peter said.

"Really?" Wanda said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"That's the nicest thing you ever said. Someday, Peter." Wanda said.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Peter said.

"It still is, but there are a lot of things to do before we get there. I want to enjoy the times with you while we still can." Wanda said.

"That sounds great. If you're ready, then let me know. For what it's worth, I think that you make a great mom." Peter said.

"That's sweet of you." Wanda smiled.

"Thanks. If we had kids, we be like the Incredibles." Peter said.

She laughed at Peter words. She then leans in and kisses him.

"You know, we can still practice on how to make a baby." Wanda smiled.

"What about breakfast?" Peter smiled.

"It can wait." Wanda smiled.

Peter and Wanda got back to kissing. Wanda laid back against the wall, she pulls down the zipper on Peter's hoodie and she yanks it off his arms. Peter takes his shirt off, Wanda did the same with hers. She is wearing her bra and her sweats. She jumps up, wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carries her to the bed. They both laid down and began to consummate. They decided to wait before they bring a baby into their lives. They decided to enjoy their lives until then, while they can.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

Today is February the 14th, it's Valentine's Day. Peter is out on the street of Edinburgh, thinking about what to get for Wanda. It's been a long time since he and Gwen celebrated Valentine's day. He feels kind of out of practice and worries that he might screw up. He didn't want to do that to Wanda.

Meanwhile at the apartment, Natasha went to speak with Wanda, who is in need of advice. Wanda opened the door to let Natasha in. Steve and Sam are doing an off the books mission for Nick Fury.

"Thank you for coming." Wanda said.

"Sure, I thought that you and Peter would be spending Valentine's day together." Natasha said.

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about. I need some advice." Wanda said.

"About Valentine's Day? Are you serious?" Natasha said.

"Very serious. I hardly spend any holidays back in Sokovia, including Valentine's Day. I want to make sure that I do it right?" Wanda said.

"Wanda, Peter loves you. He'll understand if you're having trouble celebrating." Natasha said.

"I know. He's very sweet and all, but I like to do something for him. Something special." Wanda said.

"Well, if you're serious about this, I might know something you can do for him." Natasha said.

"Like what?" Wanda asks.

Natasha smiles as she has an idea.

"We need to go." Natasha said.

"Go where?" Wanda said.

"Shopping." Natasha replied.

"For what?" Wanda said.

"You'll find out." Natasha said.

Wanda and Natasha went shopping, they are in a store. Natasha waited outside the dressing room while Wanda tries something on. She came out and Natasha sees her.

"What do you think?" Wanda said.

"I think it says Happy Valentine's Day." Natasha said.

"Good, I'll take it." Wanda said.

Meanwhile, Peter is still out in the streets looking to for a gift. He sees a teddy bear holding a heart that says I love you, he decided to buy it. He see a heart shaped box full of chocolates. He puts it in the cart next to the teddy bear. He stroll on to find pasta, he decided to cook her dinner. He took it along with spaghetti sauce and other ingredients needed. He bought the stuff and put them in a paper bag.

He left the store to come across another store to buy wine. He went it and grabbed it. He bought it and took it with him.

He is about halfway home until he stumble upon a woman selling roses. He decided to buy roses for Wanda. He paid for the roses and took them with him.

He arrived at the apartment, he pulled out his keys and opened the door. He enter and puts the groceries on the table. He pulls out the teddy bear and box of chocolates. He takes off his hoodie and his glasses.

"Wanda, are you here?" Peter said.

"In here." Wanda said.

Peter put the teddy bear on the box of chocolates and held in one hand while hold roses on the other. He walks to the bedroom and sees rose pedals on the bed and candles lit.

"Wow." Peter said.

Wanda came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. She must have cleaned herself recently. He noticed that she has makeup on.

"Hey, Peter." Wanda said.

"Did you do all this?" Peter said.

"I wanted to surprise you." Wanda said.

"Thanks. I... uh, got you these." Peter said.

He hands her a box of chocolates with a teddy bear on top. Then he gave her roses. She held them and smelled the roses.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Wanda said.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Peter said.

"Sit down. I got you a gift." Wanda said.

"Really? What is it?" Peter said.

"Just sit down." Wanda said.

Peter sat down on the bed. Wanda pulls back and untie the robe. She opens and pulls it down. Peter sees her wearing red lingerie and red stockings. She's all lovely in it, Peter's heart is beating.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Wanda said.

"Oh, My!" Peter said.

Peter got himself up off the bed and got closer to Wanda. He held her head, leans in and kisses her. Wanda hands reached the bottom of his shirt. She lifts it up and removes his shirt off. Her hands are on his arms, she can feel his muscles.

She then pushed him on the bed. She got on top of him, kisses him. Peter has his hands on her back. He then flips her over and laid her on her back. They kiss each other. Peter's hand gripped Wanda's, they then consummated.

Later, Peter and Wanda are laying on the bed still awake, all tired from the consummation, covered under a blanket. Their clothes are scattered on the floor. Peter is on the left side while Wanda is on the right. They held hands on each other.

"Wow. I did not expect this." Peter smiled.

"I was getting worried that I messed up. I wanted to make it special for you. Sorry about the scratch marks on your back, that was careless of me." Wanda said.

Peter already noticed the scratch marks that Wanda made with her fingernails while having intercourse.

"Don't worry, I heal faster. You didn't mess up. This was a great gift. Thank you, Wanda." Peter said.

"I'm glad that you liked it. And thank you for your gifts." Wanda said.

"Sure. I was wondering how you got the lingerie idea? Doesn't sound like something you would do." Peter said.

"Natasha suggested it." Wanda said.

"Of course, she's like the expert." Peter said.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that she suggested this. I loved it." Wanda smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I love you, Wanda." Peter said.

"I love you too, Peter." Wanda said.

They leaned in and kissed each other. Wanda's hand felt Peter's abs. Her fingers tickled Peter.

Peter smiled and giggled. "That tickles."

"I know. Shall we continue?" Wanda smiled.

"Okay, then." Peter smiled.

Peter pulls her closer to him.

Wanda smiled and laughed. "Peter!"

They got back to having intercourse again in the middle of the night. Wanda is on top of him, his arms around her back, covered under the blanket. Still want to enjoy Valentine's Day before the day is over.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Peter said.

 _Note: Happy Valentine's Day._


	7. Switzerland

**Switzerland**

A week after Valentine's Day, they decided to travel and see the world, even though they've travelled before while on mission. This time is all about having fun and not worrying about trouble. They are in the snowy mountains in Zermatt, Switzerland.

Peter and Wanda are dressed in ski clothing and hold snowboards. They arrived at the top in the Swiss Alps and look down to see a path they're about to ski down. They see the town they're staying in for vacation. Wanda felt a little nervous about doing this.

"Wanda, are you alright?" Peter said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just jitters." Wanda said.

"If you're not up to this, you can wait for the lifts to head back down. I'll meet you at the bottom." Peter said.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it." Wanda said.

"Yeah, you can. The question is... will you?" Peter said.

Wanda smiles as Peter dares her.

"Fine." Wanda said.

Peter can see that she is willing to go through with it.

"Wanda, I'm not gonna force you. If its what you want." Peter said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna do this." Wanda smiles.

"Okay, then." Peter smiles.

Peter and Wanda puts goggles over their eyes and got on their boards.

"Ready?" Peter said.

"Ready." Wanda replied.

"Okay... Go!" Peter said.

Peter and Wanda both sleighed down the snow. Peter is getting the hang of this too easily. His experience in using his skateboard and his super reflexes helped.

Wanda was getting scared at first, until she got the hang of this. She starting to have fun in snowboarding.

"Hey, you're doing good!" Peter said.

"I know!" Wanda said.

"See ya at the bottom!" Peter said.

Peter went up ahead as Wanda is enjoying it.

Peter arrived first at the finish line. He stops his boards, he got off and waits. He then sees Wanda coming in.

"Okay, slow down!" Peter said.

"I don't know how!" Wanda said.

"Okay, I help you!" Peter said.

Peter stands by as Wanda is coming in. She got closer, Peter then got a hold of her and stops her movement. They both fell down on the snow. They laughed as they got snow on them. A couple approaches them.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Peter said.

"Are you two married?"

"Oh, no, we're not." Wanda said.

"We're just on vacation." Peter said.

"Oh, we apologize."

"It's okay. Are you two married?" Wanda said.

"Yeah, for two years. At age 23."

"That's great. Hey, uh, could you take a picture of the two of us?" Peter asks aas he pulls out his camera.

"Sure."

Peter and Wanda each got in position and holding their boards.

"You both ready?"

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Okay, here it comes."

The guy took the picture and gave back the camera to Peter.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"Sure, have a great vacation."

"You too." Wanda said.

The couple left them. Peter and Wanda sees the picture that was taken.

Later they're both in the town of Zermatt sitting down in a cafe. Peter came to give Wanda her cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, one hot chocolate." Peter said.

Wanda grabs it. "Thanks."

He and Wanda both drank their hot chocolates. Peter's burner phone rings, he pulls it out, he got a call from Natasha.

"Hey, Nat." Peter said.

 _"Hi, Pete. How your vacation?" Natasha said._

"It's been great. How are things back in Edinburgh?" Peter said.

 _"Everything is fine. I still keep an eye on your apartment. It'll be waiting once you two get back from your honeymoon." Natasha said._

"We're not married, Nat." Peter said.

 _"Yet. When are you ever gonna pop the question?" Natasha said._

"At the right time. Goodbye Nat." Peter said.

 _"Goodbye, Pete. Tell Wanda I said Hi." Natasha said._

"Will do. Say hi to Steve and Sam for us." Peter hangs up.

"What did she say?" Wanda asks.

"Oh, she said hi and that she'll keep her eye on our apartment." Peter said.

"You also mentioned that we're not married. What was that about?" Wanda said.

"Oh, she said that we were on our honeymoon." Peter said.

"Nat, too. Does everyone think we're married?" Wanda said.

"Apparently. Come on, lets look around town." Peter said.

They both walked around town to explore. Peter opens up a bar of chocolate and gave it to Wanda. She took a bite of it, Peter then took a bite himself. Wanda then lean in and kisses Peter. They took pictures while walking. They stopped at a restaurant to eat, the food they ate was delicious.

Later at night, Peter and Wanda ended up back at the hotel they are staying at. Peter is in bed wearing only sweatpants.

"Today is fun, we sure took a lot of pictures." Peter said.

Wanda walks out of the bathroom wearing only a nightgown.

"I sure had fun today." Wanda said.

She got on the bed and covered herself and Peter. Wanda felt cold.

"It sure is cold here." Wanda said.

"We could turn up the heat if you want?" Peter said.

"Actually, I know a better way of staying warm." Wanda smiled.

"Like what?" Peter said.

Wanda said nothing and just smiles. Peter then gets the idea.

"Oh!... You mean...?" Peter said.

"Hmmm." Wanda smiled.

"Okay." Peter said.

Wanda removed her nightgown under the blanket as Peter removed his sweats. They both held each other close and both got warm from their bodies.

"This is nice. You feeling warm?" Peter said.

"I am now. I love having you so close." Wanda said.

Wanda kisses Peter. Peter could tell that she still feels cold.

"If you're still feeling cold, then let me turn up the heat." Peter said.

"How?" Wanda said.

Peter pulls her close and she giggled.

"Peter!" Wanda smiled. "Are you sure we should be doing this here? At a hotel? What if they hear us?"

"Then we'll have to do this quietly." Peter smiled.

They both got to consummating with each other, they both try not to make a noise for other people to hear. They both are enjoying their vacation.


	8. Spain

**Spain**

 _Note: Sorry if I took so long, but I needed a break from writing. I took some time to relax and seen the new movie 'Captain Marvel'. I like the movie, especially the new character, Goose the Cat. Can't wait for the next two movies this year. Hope you enjoy the story._

Months have passes since Switzerland. Peter and Wanda are still traveling across Europe. Summer has came, they are relaxing on the beaches of the Canary Islands. They both are walking on the sandy beaches blending in with the crowd.

Peter is wearing swim shorts and black sunglasses, Wanda is wearing a red bikini and Peter admits that he likes what he sees given that this is the first time he sees her in bikini.

Peter and Wanda are running towards the water and float around. Wanda got a hold of Peter due to that she doesn't know how to swim. Peter helps keep her a float.

"Can believe that you don't know how to swim yet?" Peter said.

"There's hardly any pools in Sokovia." Wanda said.

"Well then let me teach you how to swim, if you let me?" Peter said.

"I trust you." Wanda said.

Wanda paddle her feet while holding Peter's arm.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you go. Try to use your arms to keep yourself floating. Ready?" Peter said.

Wanda nod her head.

"Okay, One, two,... three." Peter said.

Peter lets go and Wanda uses her arms and legs to keep her head above water. Peter and Wanda are both smiling.

"You're doing it. Way to go, Wanda." Peter said.

"Thank you." Wanda said.

"Okay, grab my hand. We're going under." Peter said.

Wanda grabbed Peter's hand and they both dive down. They still remain close to the shore. They both swam down and Wanda loves seeing underwater. They both went up for air, even though Peter could hold his breath for much longer, Wanda can't.

"Wow." Wanda said.

"I know. Wanna go again?" Peter said.

They both went back down underwater.

Later they got to the beach and they both use the towel to dry off. Peter puts his camera on the tripod and they both wait to take a picture, it snapped and a picture i taken. Peter put it away in his backpack.

"Could use some water, you thristy?" Peter asks.

"Yeah." Wanda said.

"Okay, I'll get some water." Peter said.

Peter went to buy some bottles of Water leaving Wanda alone. She put on a hat and sunglasses, she was watching their stuff. A guy came and approached her.

"Hey, what are you doing alone on a beach?"

The guy sounded American, maybe a tourist. Wanda decided not to respond.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Wanda decided to walk away until he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Let go of me." Wanda said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. Come on, lets have some fun."

"Not interested, let go of me." Wanda said.

Peter came and push him back, his hand lets go of Wanda's wrist.

"Don't lay your hands on her!" Peter said in anger.

"What's your-"

The guy sees Peter's face and recognized him.

"Oh, my god, you're Peter Parker. I got tell some-"

Wanda uses her powers to erase his memory of today.

"Put on your sunglasses." Wanda said.

"What?" Peter said.

"Just do it." Wanda said.

Peter put his sunglasses on as Wanda free the guy from her powers.

"Who are you two?"

"We just passing by." Wanda said.

"Whatever."

He just walks away with no memory of what happened. No one was around to witness what happened. Peter turned his attention towards Wanda.

"Are you alright?" Peter said.

"Yes, thank you." Wanda said.

"You shouldn't let anyone do that to you. It's not right." Peter said.

"I couldn't do anything without attracting attention. He recognized your face." Wanda said.

"I'm sorry I screwed up and risked exposing ourselves. I just couldn't let anyone hurt you." Peter said.

"I know. I'm glad that you came, my hero." Wanda smile.

"I'll always be there for you." Peter said.

Wanda and Peter kissed each other.

"So what now?" Peter said.

"You hungry?" Wanda said.

"I could use a bite." Peter said.

They both went to wash off their bodies and went to eat. They both sat down to eat at a restaurant, they waited until their meal came.

"Here you go." Waitress said in Spanish.

"Thank you." Peter said in Spanish.

The waitress left as Wanda is shocked that Peter speaks Spanish.

"Didn't know you speak Spanish." Wanda said.

"Took a class in high school, also know some Yiddish. Nat recommended that I practice other languages." Peter said.

"Speaking of Nat, are we gonna tell her about what happened today?" Wanda said.

"No, we shouldn't let her worry. We were lucky." Peter said.

"This time thanks to my powers and that there weren't anyone watching. Next time we might not be so lucky." Wanda said.

"I know, I'm sorry how I acted. I could have risk exposure to everyone. That's on me." Peter said.

"It wasn't your fault, that guy caught me off guard. I tried to avoid trouble as much as possible. You stepped in and did the right thing as always." Wanda said.

"I promise to keep my feelings in check for you. No more reckless exposure." Peter said.

"You promise?" Wanda said.

"I promise." Peter promised.

Peter and Wanda each held a pinky together.

"Now let eat." Peter said.

Peter and Wanda are enjoying the food they're eating. After they're done, they walked around and takes pictures. They ended up at the hotel, they both got in the shower to wash off the sea water and sand.

Later at night, Wanda is still sleeping while Peter woke up. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, she still remained asleep. Peter got dressed and walked towards the balcony. He looks out at the stars and thinks about May. He misses her so much. He pulls out his burner phone and thinks about calling Tony Stark, he hesitated.

"Are you gonna call Tony? Is this about her?" Wanda said.

Wanda walks towards Peter covering herself with a blanket.

"I thought about it, I don't know if I should?" Peter said.

"You still miss her, don't you?" Wanda said.

"Not a day goes by I don't think about her. How she must live her life without me?" Peter said.

"I'm sure that she's fine, Tony promised to look after her for you." Wanda said.

"Yeah, you're right. I wish I could see her again." Peter said.

"You will, you hold on to hope." Wanda said.

Wanda wraps the blanket around Peter and herself.

"You are my hope, my light, the love of my life." Peter said.

Wanda smiles as she and Peter kisses each other.

"We should get some sleep." Wanda smiles.

"Lead the way." Peter smiles.


End file.
